


Premières neiges

by CometNocta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One, Firsts (Theme), Fluff, M/M, victuuriweek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: La première fois que Yuuri embrassa Victor, il neigeait à Hasetsu et ils avaient tous deux les lèvres glacées.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Premières Fois (Firsts)  
> Jour 1 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

La première fois que Yuuri vit Victor, il était assis sur un banc de la patinoire, ses lacets dans la main, Yuko à ses côtés. Les premiers flocons tombaient sur Hasetsu et l’Ice Castle sentait le détergent et l’odeur fraîche du début de l’hiver. L’écran grésillant hurlait les premiers résultats du GPF. Yuuri ne put jamais l’oublier et associa pendant des années Victor aux premières neiges.

♦

La première fois que Victor entendit parler de Yuuri, il avait vingt-deux ans et cinq médailles dorées à son cou. Makkachin jappait dans la cuisine et il surfait depuis déjà trop longtemps sur internet. Il lui sembla alors curieusement qu’il n’aurait jamais assez d’or dans sa vie. Il passa un an à se convaincre qu’il avait alors pensé au patinage, puis oublia.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri patina sur la même glace que Victor, ce dernier lui adressa à peine un regard et oublia son nom lorsque les journalistes l’interrogèrent sur sa performance. Yuuri en fut tellement dévasté qu’il manqua la moitié des sauts de son programme libre.

♦

La première fois que Victor remarqua le patinage de Yuuri, ce dernier venait de manquer un triple axel qu’il passait pourtant sans problème à l’échauffement. Son cœur se serra curieusement et il ne put détacher son regard du Japonais jusqu’à la fin de sa performance.

♦

La première fois que Victor vit Yuuri pleurer, il passait dans un couloir et Yuuri était effondré sur un banc, son portable serré dans la main et le regard perdu sur les dessins de petits caniches sur la protection bleue. Il apprit plus tard, par un bout de conversation volé, que le jeune homme venait d’apprendre la mort de son chien. Victor avait alors serré Makkachin fort contre son cœur le soir venu.

♦

La première fois que Victor comprit qu’il y avait décidément _quelque chose_ avec Yuuri, quelque chose qui l’attirait comme un aimant, il était légèrement enivré par le champagne, et Yuuri était profondément ivre, sa cravate remontée sur la tête, à moitié nu, mais l’air infiniment heureux de se frotter contre Victor.

♦

La première fois que Victor admit qu’il était profondément attiré par Yuuri, le stade des -20 degrés venait d’être franchi à Saint-Pétersbourg, Makkachin ronflait paisiblement sur ses genoux et la vidéo tournait sur le net depuis déjà de longues heures.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri vit Victor entièrement nu, le patineur se tenait glorieusement dans les sources chaudes de sa famille, l’air parfaitement à sa place et particulièrement fier de lui.

♦

La première fois que Victor compara le corps de Yuuri à une partition, tous deux s’entraînaient à l’Ice Castle et Yuuri venait de réaliser une boucle piquée magnifique. Il fut incapable de se défaire de l’image et passa la nuit suivante à l’associer successivement à tous les genres musicaux qu’il connaissait. Il s’émerveilla de la justesse avec laquelle l’image de Yuuri s’adapta à chaque danse. Sur la glace, Yuuri était à la fois un tango endiablé, une valse tendre, et un rock sauté foudroyant. Victor s’endormit avec l’envie d’être musicien.

♦

La première fois que Victor l’avoua à Yuuri, tous deux étaient nus dans les sources d’Hasetsu et Yuuri atteignit une nuance de rouge encore jamais vue sur son visage. La nuit suivante, il rêva qu’il était un contrebassiste de renom et que Victor était le plus grand compositeur de leur temps.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri associa Victor à l’Amour, l’été s’étirait sur Hasetsu, ils se courraient après sur la plage et Makkachin venait de plaquer Victor à terre droit dans le sable.

♦

La première fois que Victor le fit à son tour, quelques heures plus tard, les mains de Yuuri frottaient vigoureusement son crâne pour dégager de ses cheveux les grains de sable. Ils riaient comme des gosses depuis le début de l’après-midi et Victor ne s’était jamais autant senti à sa place.

♦

La première fois que Victor embrassa Yuuri, la nuit tombait sur la Chine, à travers la vitre de leur chambre d’hôtel, et les lèvres de Yuuri avaient un goût d’or et de Jian Bing. Deux jours plus tard, Victor répétait son geste devant une dizaine de caméras.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri embrassa Victor, il neigeait à Hasetsu et ils avaient tous deux les lèvres gelées. Makkachin se remettait tout juste de sa petite frayeur et gambadait joyeusement autour d’eux.

♦

La première fois qu’ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus dans les bras de l’autre, les mains de Yuuri tremblaient mais sa prise était ferme, assurée contre la peau de Victor. L’or brillait autour de leurs doigts enlacés.

♦

La première fois que Victor se réveilla avec Yuuri, il ne se retrouva pas face à son visage endormi mais la tête plongée dans une masse emmêlée de cheveux bruns et chatouillé par une respiration lente au creux de son cou.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri se disputa avec Victor, tous deux sortaient de l’avion, un décalage horaire de huit heures dans les pattes et son fiancé venait de mettre son nez sur le verre de ses lunettes fraîchement nettoyées. Il éleva la voix sous un coup de sang et resta planté face au tapis roulant, sonné par son propre élan de violence. Victor s’excusa platement quelques minutes plus tard et osa à peine l’effleurer dans le taxi. Yuuri saisit sa main et lui fit ses excuses à son tour. L’affaire fut oubliée avec un café.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri se blessa gravement en patinant, Victor se tenait à quelques mètres de lui sur la glace et le choc de son corps contre la patinoire lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Le sang roula contre l’étendue blanche. Victor ne patina jamais aussi vite jusqu'à lui.

♦

La première fois que Yuuri se réveilla à l’hôpital, il faisait nuit noire à l’extérieur et Victor s’était assoupi dans une position étrange, à moitié affalé sur la chaise et à moitié allongé sur son bras gauche.

♦

La première fois que Victor sut qu’il terminerait sa vie aux côtés de Yuuri, ce dernier avait dans les bras une portée de chiots braillant, les cheveux complètement sens dessus-dessous et son portable serré entre les dents.

♦

La première fois que Victor rêva d’Amour, il avait 16 ans et Yakov hurlait sur le côté de la patinoire. La première fois qu’il le trouva vraiment, il avait le regard marron et de l’or au bout des doigts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 7 février 2017.


End file.
